


Dark Days Approach

by Shipper101



Category: Villain.Net/Hero.Com
Genre: Continued from Canon, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is on a mission. The Core powers will be his. The world will bow before the Dark Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days Approach

The wall exploded. Toby was thrown across the room by the sheer force of the blast. A blur shot into the room. He was immediately hurled backwards as a fist moving at super speed connected with his face. He grimaced as he felt his jaw dislocate. It immediately began to pull itself back together. The blur began to slow down, becoming visible as a teenage girl. She was pretty, with short blond hair. Tilting her head sideways, she smiled at him. He glared back. Suddenly a wave of telekinetic force hit the girl in the side, throwing her against the wall. Jen walked around the corner. In one hand was a fireball. She looked round, and saw Toby.  
"Look'in Good, Tobes" she said. Toby gave her a fierce look. She just grinned.   
The grin didn't hold for long, as she was hit full on in the side by a massive jet of water, slamming her into Toby. He heard something break in her, and she slumped down, unconscious. Toby looked up over her limp from to see another person, hood up, hands splayed. She was smiling below the hood. Walking over to the blond girl, she helped the other girl up. Toby decided to play dead. Emily and the enforcers would be arriving soon. He just lay down. The hooded girl looked at him and Jen.  
"Come-on Toby. We know you're awake. Get up."  
Toby groaned. How did they know?  
Pulling himself to his feet, he held his hands above his head. Gathering his thoughts, he put all of his remaining energy into one radioactive streamer. Projecting it, it hammered against a shield of immense power. The steamer did nothing. The two girls just looked at him, as he slumped to the ground, exhausted.   
"Come on." the hooded girl said. " Hunter will want us to have done as he asked."   
The two girls disappeared down the corridor. Toby fell sideways.

~~~  
The next thing he saw was Emily looking down at him. She was talking to an enforcer medic in hushed tones.  
"What happened?" he asked. "Did we get them?"  
Emily looked down at him.  
"They were Hunter's people. We lost two teams of enforcers before they teleported out. You and Jen are lucky to be alive."  
Toby cursed.  
"Do we know where they are now?"  
"We've had a satellite tracking them for a while now. The enforcer's can't catch them."  
"Yippe. Get Hayden and Jurgen. Looks like morons one and two are going to get another outing."  
Hayden and Jurgen were currently under lock and key, without superpowers, after an 'incident' at the UN had resulted in them destroying large portions of Brussels. It had been an interesting conversation convincing the secretary general that the Hero foundation hadn't needed more 'guidance'. If he'd had his way, the twins wouldn't have been given powers ever again, but Jen had convinced him that they needed the twins, as they were relatively experienced and skilled.   
Emily nodded and turned away. He could see that she was talking to the twins via her phone. Hanging up, she turned back.  
"They were, excited. They are on route now. The two that you were chasing are holed up in Hong Kong at the moment. Hayden and Jugen are on route, and will be thee in about twenty minutes."  
"They'd better not screw up this time" Toby said darkly.  
~~~

Hayden hadn't been to Hong Kong before. They were flying there. The sky was already thick with pollution as they flew over China. They passed the Great Wall, still in ruins after Hunter's attack.   
Hong Kong was thickly packed. Hayden hadn't expected the temperature. The air was sticky and heavy with moisture, and the roads were packed with cars, taxis and buses. Looking down at his phone, he saw the building Hunter's lackeys were hiding in. It was a large building with dozens of circular windows around the outside. Pointing it out to Jurgen, they nodded to each other, and took off. They landed on the roof. Putting their earpieces in, they both let out a groan when they heard Toby. The new director spoke to them across the mikes.  
"Ok, Mr Dumb and Mr Dumber. You're here because you're the only ones with sufficient experience in the right vicinity. You screw this up, you're out, forever. Do I make myself clear. Your targets are two girls, one with short blond hair, the other with a hood up, as of last sighting. They are known affiliates of Jake Hunter, i.e the Dark Hunter, so expect them to be powerful and skilled."  
"Yes boss man" Hayden replied.  
They heard Toby groan over the mike.  
"Just don't mess up." He said, before cutting the call.   
Hayden looked at his brother. Scrolling through the powers, they selected their favourites- Strength, Fire, Shield and healing.  
Smashing down the door, they descended.  
The first they saw of the two they were hunting was when one of them threw a fireball down a corridor at them. They raised their shields just in time, and immediately responded with a pair of fireballs of their own.  
"They know we're here" Hayden said into the mike, as they began to have a fireball contest. The girl disappeared down the corridor. The twins followed, walking into a wall of fire and radiation. Taking cover around the corner, they ignited fireballs in their hands. Twisting around, they threw the fireballs together, and then hid back again as they felt their shields being depleted horribly by the waves of power coming down the corridor.   
"Orsina, come on!" a voice shouted. The waves of power stopped. Hayden and Jurgen rushed down the corridor. Seeing their quarry, they threw fireballs. The girls, not expecting the attack, fell to the ground.  
Leaping over to them, Hayden began hammering the girl he was nearest with repeated blows, powered by super strength.  
"We've got them" Hayden said into his earpiece, only to be greeted by static. He was so focussed on the girl that he failed to see the man appear behind him.  
The next thing he knew, he was flying, and his shoulder had been liquefied by the man's grasp. He saw Jurgen suffering the same fate. The man reached down, helping both of the girls up. He and Jurgen picked themselves up and charged at the man. They were met with an immensely powerful radioactive streamer that hurled them both across the room. When they looked up again, the man was standing over them. He wasn't a man though. He was only a teenager.   
He grasped both of them by the throat. Hayden he hurled against the opposite wall.   
Smiling at him, he looked like a shark.   
"Tell Toby that Jake says Hi."  
Walking over to the girls with Jurgen, he offered his hand. They took it. In a flash of light, they teleported.  
"Boss," Hayden said into the mike. "We've got a problem"


End file.
